


Are You Trying to Kill Me?

by SkyKathryn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Best Friends to Lovers, Daterape, Flirting, Gay Keith, Gay Sex, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Pining Idiots, Rape, Romance, Sex, Sex Work, Spiking, Stripper, alternative universe, bi lance, boys in fishnets, drugged drinks, lance in fishnets, stripper lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: Keith finds out what his best friends job is, thanks to our favorite gremlin, and then cannot stop himself returning again...and again...and again. and also, best friends to lovers
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 98





	1. fishnets

The lights flashed red, blue, pink, purple and white, in beat with the music playing far too loud overhead for a bar, in fact, considering the fee they paid on the door Keith was pretty sure this was not a bar. He was pretty sure that his friends thought it would be funny to take him to a club because they knew that he really hated them. Really hated them. He was also confused because this plan had Lance written all over it and he was nowhere to be seen. At all. Which should have been a bigger red flag but Keith assumed he was just with his latest conquest.   
“What the fuck have you done Pidge?” Keith side eyed the short gremlin who just smirked, the lights bouncing off their too big owlish glasses and making them look like some villain, which Keith decided was what they actually were the second they made it around the corner from the stairs and he realized it was a mother fucking strip club.  
“In my deference, I was not part of this plan, I’m just here to make sure they don’t try and steal the lighting rig.” Hunk shouted, pointing at the short one who turned the smirk on them with a head tilt. “Don’t try it you, you fucking got into the lighting rig at Glastonbury, you gremlin.”  
“I think you two need to lighten up.” They cracked their knuckles, short hair bouncing wildly as it got caught in a burst of air con which Keith took as a bad sign, that was the sign they were all in trouble.  
“Where is Lance? He’s probably the only one who would enjoy this.” Keith leant on the bar once they reached it and waited for the barman who was tall, lean, just the right amount of muscle, vest top leaving very little to the imagination with how tight the thing was. Keith bit his lip as the guy caught him giving him the once up and down before sending the raven a wink.   
“You’re just as much of a whore as he is you know that right?” Pidge shouted, hopping up on a bar stool to be the same height as the boys. “He may join us.”  
“I don’t sleep with anyone with a pulse.” Keith’s fingers, encased in his signature black gloves, poked Pidges nose and they scrunched it up and pushed their glasses up.  
“No, you prefer freshly dead.” They rolled their eyes and barman walked over, flashing some seriously white teeth that literally glowed in the strobes.  
“What can I get you guys then?” He winked at Keith and leant more in his direction, and Keith was a sucker for a neck tattoo, which was now visible that he was closer.  
“Vodka and coke, and whatever the gremlin orders make it non-alcoholic.” He pulled out his card, “Hunk?”   
“Not fair!” Pidge shouted, shoving the man as hard as they could and actually making him stagger slightly with a chuckle. “I want a cherry bomb!”  
“Just lemonade please, gotta keep these two in their place.” Hunk stood between them, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, the group signal of ‘behave or you will be fireman lifted out of here.’  
“Vodka and coke, a cherry bomb.” He used air quotes around the last and winked at Pidge; “And a lemonade coming up.” He saluted them and spun on his heel to make the drinks, and if Keith used that as an excuse to check out his ass then no one could prove anything.  
“There a reason you bought us here Pidge?” Hunk queried, looking around a little worriedly, no one was on the biggest stage, but there were a couple of scantily dressed people walking around and talking to the other people in the room, most tables were at least occupied by one person, there was clearly a stag over in the corner if the dodgy outfits and matching slogan t-shirts were anything to go by, a table pretty close to the main stage had a reserve card on it and one in the back corner as well. He was not in on this plan and he did not like that one bit.  
“You’ll find out.” Pidge took the drink as it was put on the bar and sniffed it, content there was alcohol in it they leant back over the bar. “We’re booked in under Kogane, is the table at the front ours?”   
“What the fuck?” Keith shouted, hearing the gremlin had used his last name.  
“Yep that’s the one sweetie, I’ll be round to check your drinks shortly once the entertainment starts.” The barman flashed that smile again and then turned to Keith with the card machine ready, “Maybe for a chat after too.” He added on, making a point of looking Keith up and down, who suddenly felt underdressed in his black top and jeans, having left his jacket in the cloakroom at the top if the stairs. His combat boots were pretty bashed up and his gloves had seen better days but it didn’t seem to matter to this guy.   
“What’s your name?” Keith tapped his card and let his little finger brush over the guys as he pulled back.   
“Rolo.” He winked and then spun on the spot, scribbling something on the receipt that came out of the machine and handing it back before moving on to the other people at the bar. Keith looked down to see his number along with a kiss and raised an eyebrow before shoving it in his pocket and grabbing his glass, realising his friends had already ditched him to go sit at the table. He sauntered over and sat in the chair opposite the side of the stage, huffing as he landed in the well worn seat.   
“You better be right about this.” He pointed a black nail at the gremlin who just leant back in all their glory and kicked their feet up into Keith’s lap under the table, narrowly missing kicking him in the balls.   
“If you are quite ready, now for our first performer, Isabella!” an overhead tannoy cut through the heavy music and ‘Hit Me Like A Man’ by the Pretty Reckless came on, followed by a tall skinny woman in very little clothing, and from what he could tell most of the outfit was held together by sequins and pure will power. She moved around the stage, playing heavily to the stag group, shimmying herself up and down the pole, flopping onto her knees and making Keith wince every time she landed on the floor. The guys in the room were going nuts, the girls seemed to be far more refined and not hollering like they were at a footie game. Keith was uninterested for the first few acts, the girls were pretty but not so much to his taste. That was until the music changed, to GDFR and a pair of legs longer than he ever set eyes on, encased in fucking fishnet tights and heels higher than he had ever seen stepped out, fluffy coat in pure white covering everything else, hood pulled up, face covered.  
The mystery dancer stepped with the beat, dragging a chair with them and Keith felt his dick twitch for the first time in the night. The barman, Rolo, came over with another round of drinks but Keith didn’t even acknowledge his existence this time, purple eyes trained solely on the tanned person. Their legs were so well toned he couldn’t help but imagine how they would feel under his tongue, hands long and gloved poking out the end of the fluffy sleeves. He found himself leaning forward in his seat, lip trapped between his teeth as they spun the chair and sat on it backwards, opening the coat with his legs and displaying slick black booty shorts that could only be painted on he was sure. They tipped their head back and dropped the hood and made direct eye contact with Keith and his heart fell out of his ass. He literally felt the organ drop through his stomach as his best friend winked at him, grinding on the chair in time to the music.  
Lance lost himself in the music, moving from the chair to wind those damn legs around the pole, sliding up it with no effort and then extending his arms above him, dropping the coat on the stage and showing off the netting and black corset he was wearing, fishnet top leaving nothing to the imagination. Keith was both parched and drooling, dick straining to the level of painful against his zipper, and he knew it was wrong. This was his best mate. The guy he went clubbing with (and ignored the fact he always ended up grinding on), the guy who took someone new home every other night this was the guy who was a complete doufus, who was an idiot to cheer them all up. And he was in fucking fishnets. And he kept sweeping back to Keith. As the final chorus hit Lance strode over to his side of the stage, dropping to his knees and crawling to him, coming face level then kneeling up, running his long fingers down over his body, enhancing the way the corset curved his waist, sliding down one side of his dick and Keith licked his lip as his eyes followed the black painted fingernails down, down, down. He heard lance chuckle and snapped his eyes up to his painted face, the way the strobes bounced off his black rimmed eyes, making his blushed cheeks almost unnoticeable and his rouged lips pulled back into a Cheshire cat smile. Keith coughed but failed to pull his eyes away. Lance winked at him and body flipped up to standing and Keith out his hands up to catch him just in case. He was so used to the guy being a klutz as second nature and the music stopped. Lance sauntered off stage and someone ran around with a broom and Keith realized that other people had been throwing notes, not just sitting there mesmerized at his best damn fucking friend.  
“You OK there Keith?” Pidge broke his stupor from where he was staring at the curtains Lance disappeared through. He jolted back to the room and blinked a few times.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” He hissed, eyes narrowing on the gremlin. “What the fuck were you thinking?”  
“I didn’t, I just thought it would be funny, he had no idea either.” They chuckled and Keith finished his whole drink in one, slamming it down in the table and getting up. He didn’t even wait for their answer, stormed up the stairs and out onto the street.  
The cold air hit him like a tonne of bricks, sending him staggering back against the wall. He heaved breath, then another and another. He could only see Lance. See his long long long legs encased in nets, see his waist pulled even smaller. The way his nipples poked out of the net shirt. He rubbed his hand over his dick to try and make it hurt less. When it didn’t happen he banged his head back against the brick. He was already struggling with his feelings for the Cuban. And now? He was fucked.


	2. Snapchat mistake #1

Keith was fucked.   
He knew that. He knew there was no going back, he had seen his friend on stage fucking rocking it, got harder than he thought he could at just the way the man moved when he walked, literally drooled on the fucking table when he ran his hands over his hips. He knew that he could not go back. He had to cut it off. That was the only logical answer clearly. Change his routine, change his name, town and mode of transport, maybe cut his long hair off and start going by Chad.   
That name pulled him out of the spiral his brain was in. Chad? Come on Keith you can do better than that. He rolled over in his bed, huffing into his pillow. He had no idea what he was going to do. But the images. The way Lance moved, the way his hips rolled against the chair, way he wrapped around the pole. Keith was not a stranger to getting hard for his friend. And damn him he was going to do it again now.   
Thinking about it he rolled over, cock laying against his leg, in his boxers, hot and getting thicker with every second he thought at it. The way his nipples peaked through his fishnet top, where the fuck did he even get that? He let his eye close and his hand run down, mimicking the way Lance touched himself last night, let his hand brush down his chest, down his stomach and over his cock, trailing around the thickening outline and back up, his hips rolled up with his hand and he slid it back into the boxers, gripping his member. He thought about how Lance winked at him, the way his tongue swept out over his lips and imagined how it would feel to have him lick his tip, have him wrap that smirk around the end of his cock an suck, act like it was the last thing he ever needed to live. He would suck cock so pretty. He was sure of it, and not just so he walked in on him doing it one day when they shared a flat in college. He saw the way lips stretched around the guys dick and had to fight every inch of his body not to stand next to them and ask to be next. He was so pretty on his knees. So innocent looking, big blue eyes caught in the headlights and Keith could have sworn he saw Lances cock twitch.   
Keith moaned, reaching up and tugging on his hair, relishing in the slight sting and imagining what it would be like to have Lance pull it, wrap his long fingers around his cock and tug it with him, sat in his lap and plump ass riding his thighs. Keith panted, flicking to reach for his lube on the side and coating his hand, closing his eyes and imagining Lances mouth closing over his dick. He pumped his fist against his hips, scratching at his neck and moaning. Everything was so much, he could almost trick himself he could feel the net under his fingertips, wanting to pull at it and shove his dick deep into the boys mouth. It would be so good, so much and not enough. It had been too long since he gave into his fantasies, forcing himself to try and get over it but the only one who got him this hard was Lance.   
Keith could feel his dick twitching in his palm, so he focused on the tip, squeezing it and massaging just under the hood, bucking into his hand and biting down on his arm as he came in thick ribbons up his stomach, painting himself and heaving for breath. He definitely did not say, specifically did not shout, Lance as he came. 

*****

The raven lay panting in his bed, arm over his eyes and hand loosely around his softening cock. He was ashamed but not enough for it to be more than a small nibble in the back of his mind, just dancing on the edges. It’s not like Lance would know he just wanked to him, came harder than he had in months with the image of him in last nights outfit. To the side his phone buzzed, on vibrate as usual because the noise just got on his nerves, and he reached over and picked it up, noticing a Snapchat pop up. He opened it and Lances name popped up in the screen, making Keith’s heart drop and rise at the same time. The photo was of the Cuban in his hammock in his back garden, tall glass of something with an umbrella and a sprig of mint in, shirt undone and showing deathly sharp collarbones, sunshine bright smile on his face and sunglasses over his eyes. Keith’s dick have a a half hearted twitch.   
‘is there a reason you’re not at my pool right now Mullet?’ It said over the image and   
Keith checked the time, realising it was 3 in the afternoon. Keith debated then raised the phone, snapping a photo of him with his hair splayed over the pillow dramatically, arm over half his face showing off his toned biceps casually. ‘Because i was asleep’ he put over it and sent it, realising a second too late that you could see a strip of cum over his left peck. He shot up and ran to his bathroom, scrubbing at his skin to get it all off in shame. Lance hadn’t known before but he certainly did now. Keith moaned into his hands, slumping in the bathroom floor. He buried his head in his hands and continued to moan, he was so fucking stupid. He heard his phone buzz in the room next door and crawled on his hands and knees back to his room, resting his chin on his bed and his hand in front of it. Lance had responded.   
‘Then get your ass here before I have to go back to work and get some vitamin L’ the image was of Lances face, one hand pulling down his glassed, winking at the camera. He knew. He defiantly knew. And Keith was powerless against the guy as usual. He snapped back a photo of himself rolling his eyes and then got up, hitting send and grabbing fresh boxers, shorts and a tank Tshirt. Both black, both would be declared the wrong thing by Lance. He chuckled, looking at his tattoos in the mirror. They accented both his arms, the lions in black and red on his right arm, the night sky and solar system on the other, connecting in the middle with a Great White Castle on his spine. He loved how they looked, was so happy he had designed them and found just the right artist, even luckier that he happened to be in his town. They carved their way down his arms and ended in forests on one side and a desert on the other. He nodded and grabbed his sunnies, sliding them on his face and grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out. 

“Well look who the cat drug in!” Lance shouted from a floating donut in the middle of the pool, glass in one hand, fan in the other. Hunk stopped where he was swimming laps to lean on the side of the pool and Pidge looked up from their phone from their perch on the side. “And dressed for a funeral like he didn’t see the best damn show in the world last night.” Lance winked and Keith coughed to hide his blush.  
“Where the fuck did you go last night Mullet head?” Pidge had that look on that meant you don’t know if you’re in serious trouble or if they were taking the piss and Keith felt the need to hide, hand coming up to cover the scars on the inside of his left arm out of nervous habit.   
“It got hot then I decided to walk home, I had enough to drink.” He offered, sitting on the edge of the decking to kick off his shoes, staying there with his elbows on his thighs. He knew it was a poor excuse, could see the way Pidge side eyed him to let him know he was not off the hook, but they wouldn’t push it now, and sighed, relaxing a little.   
“So why are you over there?” They called and he got up, striding the short distance to the pool and sitting next to them, dipping his feet in the cool water. It was a super hot day, he kind of regretted wasting half of it in bed.   
“What are you guys planning this evening since I’m working?” Lance winked, spinning the donut he was on so he as facing them, Hunk swam over to the pair.   
“Not going back to your place, drinks were expensive.” Pidge chuckled, splashing the Cuban.   
“You didn’t even pay for them!?” Keith squeaked, shoving them sideways. “That was all pain dealt to my bank account.”   
“I know it was great.” They had that gleam back in their eye and Keith decided to put his phone out of the way, nervous he would be pushed in the pool.   
“I’m working on my thesis tonight.” Hunk offered, resting his head on the side of the pool.  
“I’m streaming actually, wanna come be my assistant Keith?” Pidge offered, putting their phone to the side and leaning back on their skinny arms.   
“Get laughed at whilst you get paid because I’m literally that shit at COD? I’ll pass, I gotta work on Red.” Keith chuckled remembering last time he took up that offer, he was getting the piss taken out of him for weeks after.   
“Spoilt sport.” Pidge stuck out their tongue, showing off their lime green stud and then clicked it on the way back in. Keith flashed his matching black one, they had got them together at 18 and petrified Pidges mother.   
“Sounds like you all have plans then! So who is meeting me in the morning for coffee? I finish at 7am tomorrow.” Lance fluttered his long lashes and Pidge cackled at him.  
“I think the fuck not.” They shot him a couple of finger guns the got up to go to the fridge.  
“I doubt it.” Hunk shrugged, laying on his back and floating, clearly enjoying the water.   
“You don’t want to see me that time of the morning and you know it.” Keith caught the Pepsi can Pidge threw at him, not even thinking and opening it, leading to him being covered in fizzed up pop. The bang made him jump and the way it dropped from his hair made the funniest picture ever according to Lance who screamed out laughing, falling out of his floatie. “For fuck sake Gremlin!” He stood up and shook, pulling his sodden T-shirt away from his body and letting it drop back again, clinging to his abs. He was proud of them, he was working hard with his martial arts, but that didn’t mean he was about to flaunt them.  
“Payback.” They singsonged and Keith rolled his eyes, flicking water at the short human before shucking his top off as he walked to the house, leaving it on a chair to dry out. He waltzed through his best friends house, be-lining to the guys room to steal a top. He rifled through the T-shirt draw like he had done so many times before, when having to redress the man after a night out, put him in bed not naked, when he had to be put in new clothes cos he had thrown up after too heavy a night. He found a suitable, even if it was blue, tank and pulled it out, spotting a bunch of black fishnet under it and felt his cock twitch unfairly. Keith pulled the tank out and slammed the draw shut before he could do something stupid like get it out and look at it.  
Turning to the full length mirror Keith pulled the top on, yanking his hair up into a messy ponytail to keep it from dripping on his face. He looked good. He knew it, logically he was attractive, but he stood next to Lance for most of his life and that made him feel like nothing special. Fuck the guy was perfect.   
“Your trunks are over in the other draw.” Lances voice snapped him out of his mind and Keith spun, finding the guy, skin glistening from the water, stood in the doorway, leaning to one side. His shirt was off and he didn’t even have a tan line. He was always perfectly caramel.  
“Still healing, can’t get it wet.” Keith raised his arm, showing the latest part of his tattoo, sure it was probably healed enough, he creamed it regularly, it wasn’t scabby anymore. But he would take the excuse.  
“Oh, ok.” Lance seemed a little defeated and Keith walked over to him, Putting his hand on the taller guys shoulder.  
“Well go to the beach soon to make up for it.” He promised and Lances shoulder dropped from their panicked rigidity.   
“Promise?” Lance held up his Pinky and Keith automatically locked his around it.   
“Promise.” He smiled and Lance heaved a sigh of relief, but his blue eyes were still guarded.  
“Did….did you enjoy last night?” The Cubans voice was so small, he refused to meet Keith’s eye, looking everywhere but at him, lip between his teeth, Keith’s heart broke.   
“Yes.” He left no room for the man to get it mixed up. He gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. “Yes I throughly enjoyed it, I was just very surprised, Pidge didn’t tell me what we were doing.” He pulled his fingers back from Lances chin, least he do something stupid like kiss his best friend. Lances eyes dropped, long lashes fanning out across rosy cheeks and he nodded.  
“Good, I wouldn’t have wanted you to think I put on a bad show.” He gave a half hearted smile and Keith saw straight through it, but he had no idea what to do about it so he squeezed his arm.  
“I could never think you would sharpshooter.” He smiled and the Cuban blushed harder, or at least Keith thought it was a blush, before rolling his azure eyes and shoved gently at Keith’s shoulder and the air thinned again.  
“Thanks Mullet.” They then walked out together, grabbing fresh drink and meeting the others by the pool.


	3. Don't touch

Keith realised about half way through the night that he had in fact forgotten his jacket at the club last night. He was tinkering away at his motorbike, checking everything over, after all it was no good for a mechanic to have a poorly running bike, and dropped the spanner on his face when he remembered.   
So that was why he was stood outside the clubs door at 1am, and nothing at all to do with the fact he had been up and unable to get the image of Lance on stage out of his head.   
“Are you coming or are you going?” The security guard shouted after Keith had stood still for about 5 minutes. He snapped out of his brain and walked forward, handing over his ID and the cash to get in.   
“I thought you would be back.” A voice called him from the cloak room and Keith nodded, pulling out his ticket from last night. “You paid to get in, go enjoy the show and actually remember to pick it up this time ok? Just give me the one you’re wearing I’ll hang them get get her and only charge you for one.”  
“Thanks.” Keith handed over his black leather and £5 then went down the stairs. He went to the bar and Rolo walked over, polishing a glass with the teatowel that was thrown over his shoulder, hair up in plats on the top of his head, waistcoat over his shirt tonight.   
“Well hello stranger didn’t expect to see you back so quick.” The man put two glasses on the bar, pouring a shot of some green sours each. “On me.”  
“I …er…forgot my jacket when I left last night.” He picked up the drink and did it at the same time as Rolo. “Thanks.”  
“Sure that’s the only reason?” He winked and pulled up his flip pad. “What you drinking?”   
“I keep telling myself that at least.” He chuckled. “Lemonade please.”  
“Nothing in it?” Rolo raised a very well plucked eyebrow and Keith wiggled his keys. “Then you are a bad boy for doing the shot if you’re driving!”  
“Riding, it’s a bike.” He chuckled and swiped his card. “Is there a program for the night?”  
“Ah, so it was Blue last night huh?” Rolo chuckled. “You just missed him, will be about an hour before he’s back on unless you want to see if he’s free for a private dance.”  
“I’ll wait it’s ok.” He took his drink and walked over to a free table, not right at the front this time but further back with plush armchairs and a low table rather than a high one. He sipped his drink slowly, checking out the place. The lights were low but had a warmer tone to them today, the colours red and black and old school wood. It was pretty, the curtains a thick black velvet at the back of the stage and draped over the bar and other doors to rooms off to the side. The wooden floor was mostly not sticky and the chairs were comfy. It wasn’t sleezy as he expected.   
A few girls were walking around amongst the tables, in tight clothes with their boobs just a little too far out of their tops, it made Keith wonder if they bent over they would fall out. Keith watched the girls on stage half heartedly, not sure if he should look or not the way some of them were dancing, some were clearly newbies with how awkward they were, and that made him wonder, with the ease Lance captured the stage how long he had been doing it. They were 23, it’s very likely it could have been years. He looked around the room Again, signalling to Rolo that he wanted another when the guy caught his eye and waved a glass at him. Pidge wasn’t wrong, this place was expensive to drink, he feared he would have to start cutting into his bike fund before long.   
What the fuck? He had no plan to come here again? Did he? Fuck.   
“Blue is next.” Rolo made him jump, coming up behind him and whispering I his ear as he out the drink down.  
“Jesus Christ Rolo you scared the shit out of me!” Keith clutched at his heart and resisted the urge to punch the man, thankful for once of Pidges ability to appear out of nowhere making him more in control of his reflex’s.  
“Blue was right, you are funny to terrify.” Rolo winked and sauntered away, hips swaying with the club music.   
“Bastard.” He muttered under his breath, turning it the stage as the lights dipped and the same song from the night before came on, but Lance, Lance was in something else. Baby blue lace fashioned into delicate flowers encased his top half, looking glued on with how perfectly it accented his slight curves, his crotch the same blue but with long beaded strands falling over him, like a waterfall skirt, longer at the back than the front. Blue sheer stockings attached to that and heels were a shocking white laced to him, the thick ribbon winding up his legs like a ballerina. He looked around the room, winking at a few men until he spotted Keith and licked his lips, swaying to the beat in a slightly different routine to the night before. Keith felt safer tucked into his chair, allowed himself to really watch, enjoy the way Lance climbed the pole, spinning and spreading around it, falling into a V sit in front of Keith’s spot, humping up into the air and feeling up and down his body, falling forward to crawl forward and roll over, hips pumping up into the air and giving Keith the perfect view of his abs rolling with the movement. Keith leant forward and caught Lances eyes as he rolled back over, popping up delicately and blowing him a kiss, swinging around to strut to the other side of the stage to give them the same treatment, and Keith had zero issues with seeing the movement from behind. Lance owned the stage, Keith wasn’t even jealous of the other people, he was jealous of the fact he had spent maybe years with the ability to see this but hadn’t been. His own personal fantasy come to life and he hadn’t even known.   
The music was winding to an end and Lance came back over to Keith, swinging around the pole before undoing his skirt, throwing it straight into Keiths hands, who caught it with surprise, it was heavier than he thought it would be. The Cuban winked under his heavy frosted blue make up and strode off stage. Keith lifted the piece and watched the way the lights danced off the crystals as the next act came on stage.  
“You’ve been chosen.” Rolo came up behind him and Keith jumped out of his skin again, having been mesmerized by the garment.  
“Jesus Christ Rolo are you trying to kill me?” Keith clutched the skirt to himself, glairing at the man who just winked, adjusting the dreadlocks on the top of his head.   
“Only a little.” He winked. “Go through that door there, the ladies will send you to Blue.”  
“Wait, what?” Keith blinked at him and he chuckled again, pointing at the skirt.   
“Blue picked you for a free private dance, he doesn’t usually do that.” The barman pointed to the door again. “Go on, the boys on a tight schedule.”  
Keith nodded, getting up and taking his drink with him, walking through the crowd of tables and feeling entirely self-conscious, a few people whistle at him as he passed their tables which he tried to ignore, if Lance could do it he could do it.  
“Well hey there Sugar, I see Blue picked you?” The lady at the door pointed at the skirt when he got there and he nodded, unsure how to respond. “Oh, newbie I get it, through those doors, second door down, Blue is waiting for you.”  
“Thank you.” He nodded again and went through he door, noticing the muffled sounds of the music from other doors, stopping at the one simply painted in a deep blue colour. He knocked three times and Lances voice called from inside to come in so he did. The room was lit gently, a pale light around the bottom of the room lit everything in slight shadow, a long chaise lounge was to the back of the room, a comfortable chair was in the middle, a pole set to the side, Keith shut the door behind him and Lance appeared from the shadow, leaning on the chair.  
“You got my note then?” Lance pointed at the skirt and Keith lifted it to hand it over, nodding quietly. Lance chuckled and grabbed his hand, yanking Keith to him and spinning, shoving his friend into his chair. The man curved over the top of it, taking the skirt and throwing it onto the chaise lounge, leg either side of the Ravens, hands on the back of the chair and Keith had to look up to see his face which was painted in a dangerously hot Smirk. “No touching.”


	4. Lace

Lance was braced against his chair, legs either side of Keith’s, his ass hovering over the top of him, he had a controller in his hand and the music changed o something low and sensual that Keith didn’t recognise. He smiled down at Keith and started grinding, Keith was panicking.  
“Lance, Lance what are you doing?” Keith whispered, his breath far too caught up in his throat to be any louder.  
“You came for a show, and you’re the hottest guy out there, I’d rather occupy my time on your lap than the other guys out there.” Lances hands ran down his torso, hips rolling obscenely. Keith swallowed, mouth dry and hands trembling. He gripped his wrists behind his chair to stop himself from grabbing onto Lance and yanking him down for a kiss. Lance had a blush over his cheeks, and even though his body was moving, his eyes were so nervous it was obvious to his best friend.  
“Lance, you don’t have to do this.” Keith whispered and Lance stopped, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, shoulders slumping.   
“You came for a show.” Lance whispered back, eyes still closed.  
“I came to get my jacket.” Keith insisted. “Then when Rolo said you would be on I didn’t want to leave. You’re mesmerising up there.”   
“I’m just me.” Lance opened his eyes and Keith shook his head.   
“Yes. My point sill stands you idiot.” Keith rolled his eyes and Lance chuckled. “Look, you don’t look like you want this, I had no idea what was going on anyway. How long until you finish? Well go get breakfast and that coffee?” he offered and Lance bit his lip, looking up at the clock behind Keith’s head.   
“Not till 7 that’s like 3 hours.” Lance scratched his head and Keith smiled at him, making the light come back on gently in Lances eyes.   
“Bakery down the street, where we used to go before college?” Keith knew that was Lances favourite spot, loved their breakfast muffins with salmon and poached egg, and their lattes were pretty damn good too.   
“That sounds perfect.” Lance nodded, his hair flicking dramatically with the movement. “This is the weirdest lap dance I’ve ever given.”   
“I’d call it pretty successful.” Keith chuckled, tilting his head to the side, hoping Lance couldn’t feel the fact he was still trembling. This pose, this chance, was something he had thought about for most of his adult life, he couldn’t believe he had just deflected it. But Lance wasn’t comfortable, he was clearly uncomfortable and that not what Keith wanted in the slightest.   
“Oh really?” Lance heaved a sigh of relief and rolled his hips again, apparently getting a little bit of mojo, maybe realising he could feel how hard Keith still was in his trousers under his thighs. He may be trying to behave but his biggest crush was still in his lap in lingerie. Sue him.  
“You really look good, and I get my jacket back, I’d call that successful.” Keith tried to quip but Lance put his hands on his friends shoulders, squeezing and starting up the slow grind again, rolling his body dramatically and spreading his legs out. “You know you don’t have to dance right?”  
“I’m feeling it now, and since I look so good?” Lance winked and Keith realised it was ‘Take Me To Church’ playing. He nodded and leant his head back, giving Lance all the space he wanted. The Cuban stood and spun, bringing his ass back into Keith’s lap, forcing the man to grip his wrists hard enough that he was sure he drew blood. Lances waist. The way his hips moved in perfect circles against his crotch, the way he looked when he bent over to run his hands up Keith’s lower legs was so fucking much. Keith was panting. Literally panting, heart beating in his dick he was sure of it. Lance seemed to zone out, touching himself and making his fingers stretch out as far as they could as he reached to his side, leaning back against Keith’s torso and gripping the back of his neck, tugging gently on his hair. Keith couldn’t hold in the moan that slipped out and Lance got the most dangerous smirk on his fact, tugging harder. Keith groaned and Lance chuckled low, spinning in his lap and swinging his leg over the top of Keith’s head to land on the other side. He then slid back and landed on his knees, pulling Keith’s legs apart and stroking up them, hands skimming dangerously too close to his crotch and then he bounced and was stretching his long, long legs behind him, resting on his toes, rolling himself up to run his nose up along Keith’s cheek, fingers squeezing his thighs. Keith bit his lip, tilting his head to the side to let Lance take what he wanted, and he felt Lance smile against his skin before standing up and spinning around him, running his hands down his chest from behind. Keith tilted his head back and got caught in Lances eyes, lost in the way they danced in the low light, he could taste the orange juice on Lances breath, feel the way he was hovering over him and closed his eyes, not willing to cross any lines, especially at the guys work.   
The moment seemed to span forever, the music ending and neither man moving, until the next song came on and Lance pulled away. Keith opened his eyes and Lance was back in front of him, fiddling with the top of his stockings.   
“I bought Red with me. Do you want to go for a ride after breakfast?” Keith had to find a way to fill the silence and he knew they hadn’t been out in ages. He was clutching at straws, desperate for the closeness again but petrified of it at the same time.  
“I don’t have my bike jacket?” Lance looked up and shrugged.   
“I can leave mine in the cloak room for you, I have both of them here cos I an idiot, I can grab your helmet I think its at mine still?” Keith offered, standing up and Lance nodded. “Ok, ill see you at seven.” He waved, still unsure of the touching rule. “I’ll pay for breakfast.”  
“Well I can’t turn down that offer.” Lance smiled and the atmosphere eased, him stepping forward to embrace his friend in a tight hug. “Thank you.” He whispered into the ravens hair and he squeezed him back, committing the way his body felt in the lace to memory.  
“Always.”


	5. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness! have a nearly 3000 word chapter to make up for it!

Keith pulled the bike up outside the café, making sure they didn’t have to walk too far after Lance had done a night of dancing. He had stayed around after the little room fiasco, watching some of the other dancers but mostly just chatting to Rolo when he was free. Lance had danced once more, in the outfit from the night before with a different song, Keith had been just as mesmerized by him. He was perfection and it hurt how much Keith wanted to feel him again.   
Keith tugged his helmet off, carrying it and his backpack with his friends helmet in, into the shop and scanned the place, but couldn’t see the brunette. He ordered his breakfast, toast and bacon, a black coffee, a chi vanilla latte and salmon and poached egg on toast for Lance when he arrived. He hoped he wasn’t stepping over a line, but Lance always had that and he knew his friend, he would need it as soon as he walked through the door. Keith grabbed the sofa by the fireplace, low table in front of his feet had a couple of newspapers and magazines alongside the usual café condiments, he fidgeted with them whilst he waited, stacking them so the spines all lined up perfectly, the papers folded in the middle to make them the same size as the magazines.   
“This is weird isn’t it?” Lance plopped down on the sofa next to Keith, Keith’s trusty red and yellow bike jacket hanging off his frame and not quite reaching his wrists. He looked cute as fuck, sleepy eyes blinking slowly, make-up wiped off but still clinging to the edges. His hair was messed up perfectly and Keith knew it took him at least 20 minuets just to make it sit that way, his lips gnawed almost raw buy the look of it. Keith pulled a chapstick out of his jacket pocket and handed it over.   
“No, this is breakfast.” He nodded at the waitress who bought their order over, smiling warmly as she set it down. Lances smile was so soft Keith wanted to reach over and kiss his cheek.  
“You know.” Lance turned the smile on him and Keith’s heart hammered in his chest. Lance sighed and picked up his coffee, sniffing it before sipping delicately. Keith remembered these mornings, bleary eyed, grumpy as hell because Lance forced him to get up early for college just so they could go there for breakfast, because the latte was his favourite, the pastries were always freshest at 8am, and he was grumpy, hardly could get a full word out of his mouth to order, but it was Lance, and he would pull out the puppy eyes and he was powerless in every sense of the word.  
“How could I forget?” He chuckled and sipped his black coffee with 5 sugars in.  
“We haven’t done this in ages.” Lance cut into his egg, watching the yellow seep out and over the bread, not looking at Keith anymore, his voice quiet and unsure again.   
“You’ve been busy.” Keith shrugged. “We all have, and let’s face it, it’s a shitty time of year.” He rubbed the mans’ back. “It’s ok Lance, it’s just been a while since we’ve had the time, energy and same days off.”  
“Promise? I’ve felt like you were avoiding me lately.” Lance stuffed his face, eyes closed as he enjoyed the flavour. Keith put his coffee down, not wanting the food suddenly.   
“I’ve been, dealing with some stuff.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the ceiling when he felt Lance turn to him. “It’s that time of year, its cold, its dark, work sucks, and everything is a bit much at the moment, I can only handle so many… people at the moment.” He knew he should come clean, should tell Lance the truth, the whole truth, but it was scary, and 7.30am on a Monday morning. People were filtering in and out for their morning commutes, bustling around the counter but not sitting down which meant the place was pretty empty, but it felt like he was about to bear his soul and he couldn’t do that in a coffee shop. “It’s not your fault Lance, you haven’t done anything wrong, I’m just…not right.”   
“I’m here even if you just want to sit and watch TV dude, you know that.” Lance leant into him and Keith automatically put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a half hug.   
“I do, and I appreciate it, a lot.” He nuzzled into Lances short hair, ignoring the heavy scent of alcohol, and sweat from the club. “I’m just shit at peopling.”  
“And eating, have your breakfast before it goes cold.” Lance pulled back from tucking under Keith’s neck but not far enough to make the man’s arm drop, leaning into it comfortably. Keith had no desire to move it so he picked up his breakfast, made it a sandwich and ate it one handed, stopping to drink his coffee between. Lance was taking the most delicate little bites of his food, acting like it was the last meal he could possibly have, and considering the weather getting worse out there and the fact they had the bike it could be.   
“It’s getting worse out there.” Keith pointed his cup towards the grey skies which had just started drizzling. “You still want to ride or are you happier to just go home?”  
“Can we have a movie day? I mean, I’ll sleep most of it but I just…I don’t want to go home alone, its quiet.” Lance blinked at him and yawned, making the raven yawn to. He looked so cute and innocent.  
“Sure, yours or mine?” Keith pushed his bangs back from his face, making a mental note that he probably should have that haircut, just not the name change.   
“Yours, you can put Red away then.” Lance declared, standing up and holding out his hand for his helmet. Keith handed him the bag and then got up, getting his jacket on, chucking some change on the table as tip before leading the way to his red and black Ninja, holding the door for Lance as he did. The guy looked super cute in his blue helmet, cheeks squished slightly together, trying to pull his gloves on and Keith put his own on to hide the smile on his face. It shouldn’t be making his heart race the way it was, Lance had spent countless nights at his house, so many hours just chilling with each other when they lived together, but Lance was right, it had been a while since they hung at his, since they hung out without Pidge or Hunk as buffers. Keith had gone out of his way to do that on purpose for a while, needing to be able to have someone else to deflect to when he started struggling with his feelings, but he felt guilty about it all the same.   
Keith swung onto Red, settling her off her stand and letting Lance swing on behind him, locking his arms around the others waist, legs pressed flush to Keith’s and he swallowed hard. He had to concentrate especially as they rain was heavy and people drove like idiots. He started the engine and she purred perfectly into life, easing out of her spot and into the road Keith made sure to triple check his mirrors and blind spots, forcing himself to not pay attention o the man behind him. Lance had ridden a few times, knew to follow Keith and not fight his movement, comfortably swaying and leaning with the Raven as he drove out of the main town, avoiding the stupid amount of pot holes on the way.   
It didn’t take long to get home, his garage opening with the touch of a button as he drove up, easing her into the spot next to his truck which was in pieces as usual. It was more of a labour of love than a functioning car, having been left by his Dad when he died and exposed to all the elements, no one thinking to cover it over in the desert he had lived in. by the time Keith got out of care and back to his family home it had been all but destroyed, Keith had been rebuilding it ever since.   
“Hey, the truck has its engine in it!” Lance chuckled as he got off, shaking his hair out and putting his helmet in its spot on the wall next to Keiths. “Does that mean she runs?”  
“She runs, she doesn’t move.” Keith pointed at the tires which had been removed so he could get to the axels, trying to find out where the banging was coming from, he was sure it was just a loose bearing but could he find the fucker?   
“Damnit.” Lance chuckled, leaning over the engine to look. “But this must sound fucking good.”  
“Rebuilt the whole thing, runs like a new truck, sounds like its still from the 50s. she may be louder than Red.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, chucking his gloves on the work bench and opening the door to his kitchen.   
“So its got a beast sound system in?” Lance followed, going straight to the cups, turning the coffee machine on and putting a hot chocolate pod in it.  
“It would put your clubs speakers to shame, it makes the floor shake when I turn it up.” Keith chuckled, leaning on the side and drinking straight from the milk carton.   
“You’re a heathen.” Lance snatched it away, making the Raven laugh.  
“It’s my house, don’t want the milk drank from the carton bring your own!”  
“That’s why I have a stash of creamer here.” Lance rolled his eyes and reached up to the top shelf, making the back of his t shirt ride up his toned back. Keith had to look away, biting his lip. “Why is it on the top shelf?”   
“The Gremlin came over and was raiding it. Not that it changed anything they just climbed the counter.” Keith chuckled. He didn’t voice that he had replaced the whole box because he didn’t want to risk the man coming over and there not being any. Lance had his own stash and Keith topped it up whenever it needed it. He got the whipped cream out of the fridge and a flake, handing them to Lance, smiling at him as he beamed, feet pattering on the floor in excitement. Lance topped his drink and then carried it so carefully to the front room, not allowing a single drop to fall, Keith made himself the same, but with milk, and then joined him on the other end of the sofa. Lance had used his time to gather all the blankets on the chairs, building a nest on the pull-out sofa which he had pulled out. Keith put his drink down and handed Lance the controller for his Ps5, walking ot the bedroom and putting on grey jogging bottoms, a loose tank top and oversized PlayStation jumper that Lance had bought him the year previously for Christmas. It used to smell like the man but it had long since lost that after nights of being cuddled during episodes of mental issues and breakdowns. He hoped Lance would be close enough that the scent would come back even if it was just a little. He grabbed a spare set of joggers and a super big jumper that Lance had left there a while ago (That Keith would not admit he had worn more than once whilst in bed, and whilst pleasuring himself, super careful not to get anything on the soft fabric) he chucked them at Lance as he came back into the front room.   
Lance blink owlishly at him for a little too long after the fabric nearly hit his face, eyes flicking down to his dick, Keith was sure of it but didn’t let his brain wander. That was setting himself up for failure.   
“I didn’t realise I left this here!” Lances voice was just a bit too high and he made a fuss of hugging the jumper, burning his face in it the way Keith had done so many times. He hoped Lance couldn’t smell the cum, or the sweat that Keith knew permeated it. He had intended to wash it, then was afraid to ruin it so was going to get it dry cleaned, but ever time he went to do it he would catch Lances scent and loose his nerve. He had missed the man, a lot, so sue him. Lance stood up, taking the items and heading to Keith’s room to change, Keith didn’t let the fact he hadn’t just done it in the front room bother him. He could not think like that he was trying to behave.   
Lance walked back in, jumper making sweater paws and he had to push them up a few times, fidgeting with the hem of the jumper. Keith bit his lip and then snuggled into his corner of the sofa, pulling the blankets over him and adjusting the pillows as much as needed. Once comfortable Lance got on the sofa too, putting his head in Keith’s lap and pulling a separate blanket over himself. He didn’t look at Keith, didn’t even react when Keith stiffened. He hadn’t been expecting that. At all.   
“You…you know what you want on?” Keith croaked out, picking up his controller and going to Netflix. He hovered his hands over Lances shoulder, kind of afraid that if he touched it would be too intimate, which was stupid considering Lances head was in his lap. less than 3 inches from his dick and Keith had to take one hell of an unsteady breath to try and centre himself. He had seen Lance do the same thing to Hunk and to Pidge in the past, it wasn’t weird for them, it shouldn’t be weird now. Lance liked touch, liked to use people as pillows, the amount of long drives in the back of Hunks car spent with Lance snoring on his shoulder proved that. But he was in such unknown territory.   
“I don’t mind, I’ll be asleep soon I expect.” Lances sentence was punctuated with a yawn, hand coming up to rest on Keith’s lap under his cheek. It was adorable and made Keith’s heart hurt with how cute it was.   
“Ok.” Keith looked through the options, settling on Iron Man and sticking it on, pulling his phone out to check if he had any work messages. It may be his week off but people always wanted a mechanic. Whilst he responded he felt Lance relax, hand falling from his lap and sneaking under Keith’s own blanket to rest on his thigh again. Keith stiffened as Lance nuzzled into his leg, breathing even as he got comfortable. Keith watched the way Lances nose scrunched up until he had made himself comfy, fingers flexing under his cheek again, but with one less layer of fabric between them. Keith could feel the heat of his palm on his leg, twitching occasionally when a loud noise came over the Tv. Keith turned it down slightly, resting one hand on Lances shoulder as if to protect him. Lance chirped in his sleep, relaxing again and Keith sighed. This was ok. He was allowed to offer his best friend comfort. They had come back on the bike with Lances arms and legs wrapped around his waist. Lance had given him a fucking lap dance and felt how hard Keith had been, had played on that. But here? There were no dark corners or too loud music to provide a barrier between them and the real world. Here it was real, cuddled up on Keith’s own black sofa, tv in the background and hot chocolate mugs on the table, which Keith realised he was not going to get to drink. Lances was empty, but he had no intention of moving.  
Right now he could pretend that it was real. He could pretend Lance wanted him too, wanted the sappy shit Keith thought of when watching couples in the park, could pretend Lance felt for him the way he did when he took his dick in his hand, could pretend that he was allowed to run his hands over his perfect body, feel the way his waist dipped and curved when released from a corset, rub the pain out of his back after a long shift, kiss his ankles as he worshipped every inch of the Cuban. He could pretend.   
With a shaking hand he allowed himself to run his fingers through Lances hair, pulling it away from his eyes. Lance didn’t stir other than to twitch his fingers so Keith ran them through again, enjoying the soft locks, the way the subtle curls wrapped around his long fingers, letting himself get lost in the sensation of how to felt running his fingers through it and down the nape of his neck which was alarmingly soft. And warm and begging to have his hands wrapped around. Keith watched goosebumps appear on Lances skin, both turned on by the prospect and disgusted with himself for doing it. He bit his lip and put his hand back on Lances shoulder, heaving a deep breath to try and quell the stirring in the pit of his stomach. It wouldn’t do to poke his sleeping best friend in the back of his head with his dick whilst he was innocently sleeping. That was not allowed. So Keith went back to his phone and read his emails to try and distract himself, only letting his hand rub the mans shoulder when he stirred slightly.


	6. relax

Keith didn’t realise he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke Lance was scrolling on his phone, head still in Keith’s lap, hand under the covers and resting on Keith’s leg. Keith had his hand on Lances waist, under his covers and on his skin. Keith jumped; he hadn’t realised he had don’t that! But it was so fucking soft he couldn’t help run his thumb over the guys skin.   
“Good evening to you too.” Lance rolled onto his back, making Keith’s hand splay the whole way across his stomach, a lazy smile on his face as he stretched out, back arching off the sofa obscenely.   
“How long have you been awake?” Keith rubbed his eyes with his free hand, yawning and looking at the black TV, clearly having turned itself off through not being used. It was starting to get dark outside, the reds of the sunset filtering through the curtains and making just one side of Lances face light up. It was a pretty look.   
“A while. You were snoring so I just played on my phone.” Lance shrugged. Keith reached over and pushed his hair back out of his face before grabbing his own phone, snapping a quick picture of the guy looking relaxed, lazy smile on his face, still soft from sleep. “Not seen you do photos in a while.”  
“I just wasn’t feeling it, you just looked pretty in the light.” He shrugged, handing his phone to the brunette to look at who hummed in agreement, sending it to himself then handing the phone back.  
“You clearly just needed the right muse.” Lance winked and Keith rolled his violet eyes. “Can I use that on my site?”   
“You have a site?” Keith raised an eyebrow, realising he had been rubbing Lances stomach and stopped.   
“Yeah to advertise the dancing, and other things.” Lance shrugged and then smiled at the Raven. “Are we getting take out?”  
“Is Shiro the worst cook out of all of us?” Keith chuckled and shrugged. “Sure just credit me as the best mechanic you know.”   
“Chinese it is.” Lance laughed and pulled up their usual take outs site, putting his order in and then handing Keith the phone. “And with that I can finally pee be right back.” Lance stood up and stretched again, t-shirt riding up and exposing far too much tanned skin for Keith’s little heart to take.   
As soon as Lance was out of the room Keith let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes and dropping his head back against the sofa. He was screwed. Royally and totally screwed and he didn’t know what to do about it. He had tried for years to just get over it, even tried the whole getting under someone else thing to get over him, it just did not work at all. He was in love with Lance, he had been for years but it made not difference. IT never would and he had to stop thinking that it could change. Lance deserved better than a mechanic, he deserved to be treated like the King he was and Keith was merely a peasant.   
Getting up he went to the kitchen, pouring them both fresh coffees and ignoring the way his hand was still warm, desperate to know how long he had been touching the brunette without even thinking about it, and how long Lance had known. Was he ok with it? Was it creepy? Keith just didn’t get social cues like that. He banged his head on the cabinet. He was a fucking moron.   
The machine stopped and Keith stirred the coffee, not thinking about it. Not wanting to think about it.   
What the fuck was on Lances site?  
God damnit he was not thinking about it. That was not fair. It was not his place to know, but maybe he should put a watermark on the photo he took, it had been a while but he did used to do a lot of photography. Mainly bikes and his friends being idiots as opposed to sexy shots, and sure, he was the photographer at a few local proms growing up so maybe he could start that again around doing the bikes?   
“You gonna stir that all night or come back out here?” Lance made him jump, appearing behind him and Keith fumbled, grabbing the mug just before it spilt all over the side.  
“Jesus Christ.” Keith threw the spoon at Lance, hitting him square in the chest but the guy just laughed, watching the wild way Keith’s eyes darted around the room, breathing far too heavy.  
“Where was your brain?” Lance walked over and put the spoon in the dish washer, taking his cup and sipping it delicately.   
“Weather I should put my watermark on the photo if you want it on your ‘site’” Keith made air quotes around the word and Lance rolled his eyes, pulling up his phone and handing it to Keith, the page open boing a website dedicated to Lances dancing, modelling, and apparently extensive collection of fetish related photos. They were under a paid section where you could subscribe however he was offering a few different things, chats, lives, videos and other things. Keith nodded and handed him back the phone.   
“If you want to then go for it, I get a fair amount of traffic so you can get some clients in possibly, but er, they wont be bike based.” Lance chuckled and then walked to the front room, turning the Tv back on.   
“Not sure I wanna photo some other guys dick.” Keith huffed, following he brunette and taking his place back in the corner, Lance resting his head on his shoulder and looking up all innocent.   
“Oh, so you would take photos of mine?” He questioned and Keith almost spat his drink out.   
“No! I meant, well, if you wanted a photographer I would you know me, I’m not some random, but some guy I didn’t know? I barely look at my own!” Keith babbled, dabbing at the coffee down his front and Lance fell of the sofa laughing, knees on his chest and arms around his stomach. “You dick.”  
“That was funny as fuck you can’t blame me Mullet.” Lance sat up, resting his chin on the sofa and Keith made a point of not looking at him, even when he started whining like a puppy, which his dick made a very appreciative twitch at.  
“I can and I will.” Keith concentrated on not wearing any more of his drink and Lance pushed his shoulder against his leg, trying to get his attention, pawing at his leg. “And that not going to work.”  
“It works for Pidge!” Lance whined and Keith rolled his eyes, looking down at the guy.  
“If I don’t give Pidge attention they bite, hard.” Lance got a spark in his eyes and Keith grabbed his chin. “Don’t even think about it boy.” Lance shuddered and then let the weight of his head rest in Keith’s hand, tongue poking out between his lips. “Good Boy.” Keith blushed, he wasn’t meant to let that fall out of his face. But they way Lances eyes closed and he got a soft smile on his lips, humming gently, he figured that he hadn’t gone too far. He hoped. Lance sighed and turned his face to nuzzle into Keith’s hand, licking it gently before sitting back up, leaning his whole body against Keith’s legs. Keith rested his hand on the back of Lances neck and watched the tension drain from the others body. Maybe this was ok? Maybe this didn’t count as taking advantage ? maybe he should ask Lance about it? But his head had dropped down, eyes closed, lashes fanned out over his cheeks, completely serene and Keith didn’t want to break the moment, instead he scratched the base of his skull gently without loosing the grip he had on his neck. It was beautiful to see.   
And then the doorbell rang and the moment broke.   
Lance sprang up and went to the door, bringing back dinner and plonking down on the sofa again, face redder than Keith’s bike and avoiding all eye contact, which was definitely off for the blue eyed wonder. So Keith let it drop. If Lance wanted to discuss it he could bring it up.


	7. drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drops this and hides*

“Are you working tonight?” Keith broke the slightly heavy silence that had fallen over the pair and Lance jumped, eyes wide as if he had forgotten Keith was even there.   
“No, I do have something to do though so I should probably, get going.” Lance blushed and then stood up, hovering in place. “I am likely to get drunk tonight, its, er, one of the girls birthdays from the club, yeah.” Lance scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not to blame if you get any weird texts, the girls like to get into my phone.”  
“It’s cool, just don’t send you nudes of random people, got it.” Keith nodded and smiled, making Lance return the look, his shoulders relaxing as he walked closer to the bedroom to get his clothes.  
“Can I borrow some clothes? I realised I didn’t bring any suitable.” Lance shouted after a few minuets of shuffling around. Was Keith ecstatic about the idea of Lance going out in his clothes, smelling of Him? Around other people? Call him possessive because he sure as fuck was.  
“Sure! If you can find something not black. And not my red leather!” Keith shouted and heard what could only be his leather jacket hitting the floor with a whine. “You are not getting alcohol or sick on that it’s a bitch to clean the white on it!”  
“But I look so good in it!” Lance shouted back, walking into the room wearing it, a pair of black jeans and no shirt. “SEE?”  
“I agree, the answer is still no. But…” Keith got up, ignoring how low on his hips the jeans were and the fact his chest was exposed in Keith’s favourite item of clothing, and walked to his bedroom. “Do you want your birthday present early?”  
“You have already bought my birthday present?” Lance hopped up beside him, ditching the leather on the bed and going to sit next to it. “Its four months away?”  
“I found it in January and couldn’t leave it behind.” Keith shrugged, going into his closet and pulling out a big box, rifling though it to find the prize, wrapped in gold and black paper with a bow on it, Lances name on the front in calligraphy because Keith was proud of his art and he put it on everything he could. “But, you could probably use it tonight?” HE held it in his hands and Lances eyes zeroed in on it, reaching out with grabby hands.   
“Of course, you can be late to anything but you always have presents sorted don’t you?” Lance chuckled and Keith nodded, the fact he had about 4 for Lance in that box didn’t need to be known to him, it was all in with everyone’s presents, he had found some great stuff in the January sales for everyone including the cutest blue Razor headphones with hand made kitty ears on for Lance but he wasn’t getting those until Christmas, because he found Pidge a green pair too.  
“Keith!” Lance had opened the present and was holding up the leather jacket. It was white, with blue cuffs and collar, embroidered on the back was a blue lion and there were paws down the sleeves. Keith had personally embroidered Lances name in the same calligraphy font on the corner of it next to the zip and Lance was nearly crying. “Its stunning! How did you?” He lifted the embroidery and then hugged it to himself.   
“You know me.” Keith shrugged and Lance put it carefully on the bed before throwing himself at Keith, hugging him tight enough to click his back.  
“Thank you. It’s perfect.” Keith wrapped his arms around the Cuban, burying his nose into the guys neck and just squeezed tighter.   
“I’m glad you like it.” Keith ran his hand down Lances back and then pulled away. “Let me grab you a top and you can try it on.” Keith went to his draw and pulled out a black t shirt, fitted with a slight V neck, and threw it at the boy who tugged it on and then held up the jacket, sliding his arms though it and admiring it in Keith’s full-length mirror.   
“I love it. Its perfect thank you!” Lance beamed at Keith and the Raven walked over, running his hands over the back of it. It really was a good fit, not too short but also not too long, it covered his back but rested just above his ass.   
“You will kick butt out there tonight in that.” HE pointed at his ass and Lance turned to look at it in the reflection whistling low.   
“I’m gonna be fighting them off me.” Lance chuckled and smacked his ass playfully. “Thank you again. And thank you for letting me have it early.”  
“Just don’t get alcohol on it.” Keith warned, wagging a finger at the other in the mirror who saluted.   
“Noted Sir!” He slapped his arm down and went into a soldier position and they both laughed. Keith stepped back and Lance wen to the front room, grabbing his make-up bag to put some liner around his eyes and gloss on his lips, pushing his hair back perfectly before blowing his reflection a kiss. “Perfection.”   
“Knock em dead Sharpshooter.” Keith nodded and Lance beamed at him, making Keith’s heart beat just that bit quicker.   
“Will do.” He winked then started walking towards the door. “Can I leave my stuff here please? I don’t wanna be carrying it around the pubs?”   
“Sure no problems.” Keith nodded and Lance hugged him one last time, the scent of Keith and leather heavy on him which pleased Keith’s inner brain more than it should. Lance nuzzled into the Ravens hair gently then pulled back.   
“Thanks, don’t get too bored without me.” Lance winked and then slipped out the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket.   
Keith suddenly felt very alone. Lance was such a presence, when he left it felt kind of like a gaping hole was left in the room. Or maybe that was just Keith’s heart he couldn’t tell at this point. But at least he had spent the day with him.   
Keith wandered back to the front room, putting some documentary on and grabbing his IPad, drawing random designs until he found one he liked and going from there to kill time until he was tired. He worried when his friends went out, he knew logically they were safe, he wasn’t the groups protector, he may look pretty intimidating half the time but he knew they could all handle themselves, and Pidge could handle themselves into trouble pretty well. But he still had that deep set fear when they left they wouldn’t come back. He couldn’t help it, both his parents had done the same thing and he was always nervous. They all knew when they were home to text him to say they were safe, everyone was pretty understanding of his situation and they all humoured him because of it. Which he hated but was eternally grateful for. They were good friends. Not assholes who wanted to use him for his skills.   
He checked his phone which was flashing next to him to find Pidge had sent him a warning to get online or have his facebook hacked, again, so he booted up the Playstation and opened the game they wanted.   
“Good evening Gremlin.” He greeted into his headset as they came together.   
“Evening Mullet, these guys are shit I needed decent backup.” They responded as Keith loaded onto the map.   
“Ok, I got your back.” 

The next time he check the time it was 3am. They had kicked a hell of a lot of butt, hunk had checked in that he had got home from his work in a local burger joint, with a mouth-watering amount of food. Shiro had sent him a goodnight message because he was sappy as fuck and didn’t like going to bed without sending one, they had been friends the longest, his family having adopted Keith once his parents both left. But nothing from Lance. Should he send one? Was that being clingy?   
Keith bit his lip, exiting the game and sitting back on the couch. He was being clingy wasn’t he? But what if something had happened? What if Lance was hurt? He couldn’t bear it. But what of his phone had just died? That is likely with Lance. Keith paced around his apartment, making himself a hot chocolate to calm himself. Lance was an adult. He could handle himself.   
Keith made the decision to go to bed. Lance was having a good time he was sure of it. He had been active on facebook messenger half hour ago so he had to be fine right? He probably thought Keith was asleep. That would be logical.  
Whilst getting his teeth brushed there was a bang of a car door outside, Keith peaked out the curtain, infinitely nosey as all people are at 3am, and the taxi drove off before Keith even saw who got out. None of the other houses seemed to stir, no one was at the front doors or in gardens, then there was a bang on his front door. Keith flinched, grabbing his mothers knife from his bedside cabinet before walking to the front door. The light was on outside and he looked through the peep hole, nothing was there and then suddenly there was another bang on the door. He couldn’t see anyone so he opened the door on the latch.  
“Keeeeeeef!” Lance was sat on his doorstep, having collapsed there by the look of his legs. “Keeeef let me innnnn.” He slurred his words and leant on the door harder.   
“Stop it you’ll wake the neighbours!” Keith hissed, shutting the door the best he could do undo the chain.  
“Noooo! Don’t lock me out!” Lance whined and Keith swung the door open, Lance falling in a heap over the threshold. “Oh! Hey Keef.” Lance had the dopiest smile on his face, looking up at Keith blearily, make up smudged, jacket and t shirt falling off one shoulder, a new rip in Keith’s jeans, what looked like a bruise forming on his neck and face. Keith tried to get Lance up but the lanky man just pulled him down to his level to lie on top of him awkwardly. “Warm.”  
“You’re a mess Lance come on.” Keith tried to get up again and Lance pulled him back, whimpering slightly.  
“Noooooo, safe.” Lance nuzzled into Keith who could smell some other people on Lances skin, anger seeping into his veins at the lack of his smell left om the man.   
“And you’ll be safer once you’re inside Lance come on.” Keith managed to get up, picking Lance up awkwardly, having him resting heavily into his side as they stumbled to the front room. “What happened Lance?”   
“I can’t remember.” Lance huffed, reaching out to drag Keith back to him, burying his face in the guys chest. “But everything hurts.” He whimpered and Keith shifted, getting comfortable in Lances lap who started crying into his body, shoulders shaking violently as he did. Keith was in panic and protect mode, knife tucked into his jogging bottoms still, leg either side of the brunet’s lap, arms around his head and upper chest, rubbing circles on his back.   
“Shhhh, I’ve got you Lance, you’re safe. You’re with me, you’re in my home, you are safe.” He whispered into his ear as Lance cried, pressing the odd kiss to his temple the way Lances mother had done to both boys over the years. “You’re safe now.”  
“It was so cold.” Lance seemed to get a steadier grip on himself, swaying slightly in Keith’s hold, hands curled into claws in his shirt. “So cold.”  
“Want me to run you a bath?” Keith tilted Lances face up to look at him to realise he also had the start of a split lip, wiping his tears gently away. “Warm you up?”   
“I don’t wanna leave!” Lance started panicking and Keith shushed him gently, running a hand through his hair.  
“No one is leaving Lance, just to the bathroom to set the bath off, then get you a cup of tea?” He offered, voice soft as the other got his breathing under control, shivers wracking his frame. Keith’s heart was breaking.   
“Promise?” Lance blinked at him owlishly. Keith leant forward and kissed his forehead. Lance’s eyes closed and a more content sigh left his lips.   
“Promise. I’ll talk to you the whole time.” Keith suggested and Lance nodded, uncurling his hands from Keith’s top. Keith got up and grabbed a blanket, handing it over and then running to the bathroom, babbling about what he was doing as he did. He then swung via the kitchen and set the kettle off. He walked up to the back of the sofa and leant on it, Lance was shivering again. “Hey, im here.” He ran his hand through Lances hair who whimpered again, jumping at the contact but then leaning into it. “You’re not alone Lance.”  
“Keith?” Lance looked up, eyes wide, bottom lip trembling.   
“Yes?” Keith ran his thumb over his cheek and he blinked slowly.   
“I love you.”


	8. warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys trigger warning! This took a much darker turn than originally planned, talk of r!pe and non con from Lances night out. I’m going to try and make it so that you can skip this chapter if you need to but this took his own feet and ran off. He is a strong boy, and he has the best protector. The word is never said but it is openly implied/described! Stay safe guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys trigger warning! This took a much darker turn than originally planned, talk of r!pe and non con from Lances night out. I’m going to try and make it so that you can skip this chapter if you need to but this took his own feet and ran off. He is a strong boy, and he has the best protector. The word is never said but it is openly implied/described! Stay safe guys!

“I love you.”   
Keith flapped his jaw like a fish, his heart literally stopping in his chest and his blood running cold. What the fuck was happening? This was not happening. Lance was drunk, or, something, and Lance was confessing his love for him? Lords have mercy on his sweet Texan soul.   
“Did I say something wrong?” Lance had tears in his eyes and Keith lunged forward, pressing his lips to Lances gently, remembering about the split. Lance was drunk. He could taste it on his breath, but there was something else. Keith pulled back slightly, and Lance grabbed his head, pulling him back for another before shivering again.   
“You didn’t do anything wrong Lance shhh.” Keith rested their foreheads together and goosebumps ran over his skin. It didn’t count. Lance was drunk and vulnerable, and Keith should not have let himself do that. But Lance was right there, he had pulled him back in, he had his hands buried in Keith’s hair still and his honestly foul breath fanning over the others face.   
“Promise?” Lance’s bottom lip trembled, and Keith ran his finger over it. Lances eyes were closed like he was waiting for rejection and Keith’s heart pained in his chest again. Lance didn’t deserve this. Lance deserved to be treated like a fucking King and he was going to find out what happened tonight if it cost him his drawing arm.   
“Promise. Now I’m going to make your tea and check the bath ok?” Keith whispered and Lance nodded, so Keith kissed his forehead as he left to see the tension drop from his shoulders.   
What the fuck had just happened? He stirred the tea a little too much, almost spilling it on the side as he did. He needed to get a grip. This was Lance and this was not normal Lance behaviour. He carried the tea back to his friend and turned the bath off, going to sit back with him.   
“You ready?” Keith asked and Lance blushed, putting the tea down to nuzzle into Keith’s neck, nipping gently at his skin. “Lance?” His voice was far more breathy than he intended, eyes fluttering shut without this permission. Lance scooted closer, hands pulling at the ravens top frantically to get as close as possible. He licked up Keith’s neck who moaned in the back of his throat, hand coming up to cup the back of the others head. Lance stopped instantly.   
“Lance. I think you’re drunk. I’m not going to let you do this because you are drunk.” Keith forced himself to make eye contact. Lance went to object and he put a hand over his mouth. “I’m not saying no. I’m saying not right now. We will discuss this when you are sober.”   
“Ok.” Lance sighed and then leaned back to finish his tea. “Bath?”   
“Come on its ready.” Keith nodded and stood, helping Lance to the bathroom because he couldn’t stand on his own. He was still shivering but didn’t feel cold. Keith was starting to suspect it was shock.   
“No bubbles?” Lance got tears in his eyes again and Keith rubbed his arm gently.   
“You are covered in bruises Lance, I didn’t know what else was hurt. Once we establish you don’t have any cuts then I’ll put a bath bomb in deal?” Keith offered and Lance squinted at him, then back at the mirror.   
“Ok.” He slipped out of his jacket and handed it to Keith, who put it aside in the hopes he could get the scuff marks out of the sleeves. Then threw the t-shirt at Keith who threw it in the hamper. His chest was littered with bruises, arms full of four finger shaped ones too. His back had a long scratch down the middle of it and his hips were red raw. Keith had to hold in the growl that wanted to emanate from him. Someone had attacked his Lance. His. And he hadn’t been there to stop it and he was so angry and scared all at the same time because if his chest was that bad he had a inkling of what had happened.   
“Oh no.” Lance whispered, seeing himself and getting very vivid flashes of pain. “Oh no.”  
“It’s ok, well get you clean and deal with everything after that.” Keith nodded and Lance leaned into him then winced. “But no bath bomb.”  
“No bath bomb.” Lance nodded and then worked his trousers off, yelping at the fabric coming down over his ass. His boxers were gone, but his ass was raw with cuts and scratches. They went down both legs and around his pelvis and Keith thought he was going to be sick. He was so angry. So fucking angry. He should have trusted his gut. “Keith?”  
“Yes?” He looked up from his inspection of one of the deeper cuts on his thigh. Lance was crying silently.   
“What happened?” He was shaking still and this time Keith knew it was shock so he stood up and wrapped Lance in his arms who melted into him. Keith ran soothing circles on bits of his back he could feel didn’t have cuts and kissed his temple.   
“Someone signed their death warrant is what happened.” Keith whispered and Lance gripped onto Keith harder, whimpering. “I got you Lance. Do you want me to stay here? Or stand outside the door?”  
“NO!” Lance grabbed him harder. “Don’t go.”   
“Shhh I got you, I’ll stay.” He ran his hand through Lances hair until he calmed down and then helped him get his socks off, putting everything to one side. They would likely need the evidence. “Come on, in you get.” He helped the Cuban into the bath who was still shivering but settled slightly in the water. He refused to let go of Keith’s hand so he sat on the floor holding it, running his thumb over the knuckles. Lance was laying with his eyes closed, lip trembling, hand rhythmically squeezing Keith’s. His shivers were starting to subside but sudden jolts kept happening. Keith spoke to him gently to reassure him, telling him about his and pidges victories to take his mind off of it, he didn’t know if it was working but he seemed to be settling down all the same.   
“Can you wash my back off please?” Lance whispered and Keith nodded, grabbing a sponge and soap. Lance leant forward and Keith gently washed the grime and gods knows what else off of his back. He ran water down the cut and was glad to find it looked worse than it was, it was just irritated but not too deep.   
“You want me to do the rest?” Keith offered awkwardly, he had no idea how to say it without sounding creepy.   
“um, yeah, but I think we both know what’s happened and the pain is making itself known as the alcohol, or whatever, is wearing off.” Lance refused to look in his direction. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t.” Keith moved to put his hand on his face, drawing him to look at him. “You had no intention of this happening, I’m glad you came to me so I can help you and look after you. Its not like I’ve not seen you naked before, and it’s not like I’ve not seen an ass before. You are safe.”   
“Ok.” Lance nodded and knelt up, wincing at the pain in his knees. Keith was quick, methodical, and obscenely angry as he ran the sponge over Lance backside, getting all ‘evidence’ off of him, off the backs of his thighs and making sure nothing is too damaged. Which wasn’t looking so good but he couldn’t do anything about that right now. He ran his hand up Lances back to encourage him to sit back again. Keith stroked down his shoulder and kissed it gently.   
“You wanna get out?” Keith asked and Lance nodded, accepting the towel Keith offered. He dried off his front then turned around wordlessly, handing the towel back and Keith dried him off. He handed Lance his toothbrush with paste on and then started rummaging around for the savlon in the hopes he could ease the pain and reduce the scarring, the mans livelihood was his body he wasn’t about to let him loose business. Keith got to work covering the cuts with the cream, gently rubbing it in and Lance was back to silently crying into the mirror, checking out his face as he washed off his makeup.   
“I don’t think I drank that much. I was so careful.” Lance whispered, rubbing his eyes and Keith kissed his shoulder gently. “I only left my drink to go loo and it was on the bar.”  
“That’s all they need.” Keith ran his hands through Lances hair and pulled it back to it would dry right for him. “Come on, lets get you in clean clothes and into bed.”  
“Ok.” He nodded and followed, holding Keith’s hand the whole time. Keith sat him on his bed and got his softest t shirt and boxers, helping Lance into them. “You want some pain meds?”   
“Yes please.” Lance tucked in on himself, looking at Keith’s feet. He looked so small and Keith hated it. He was going to make someone pay. He ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water and some medication before coming back and handing them over.   
“Do you want me to sleep in here or out on the couch?” Keith knelt in front of him and Lance took the pills, grabbing Keith with his other hand as he did so. “Ok, get in bed and ill make a hot water bottle then.” Keith helped him into bed and then slipped out to do it, tucking it under the end of the bed when it was done. Keith took off his joggers and jumper then got into bed, Lance instantly stuck to his side, tucking his head under Keith’s chin. They laid in silence whilst they both settled down, Keith rubbing Lances shoulder soothingly as Lance drew circled on the other man’s stomach.   
“I didn’t go out with the girls.” Lance announced a while later. Keith stayed silent to give him time. “I met a client. Usually they just want company, we go for a few drinks, they send me a few hundred pounds, we chat and have a date and then we go our separate ways. Id met him a couple of times before always paid well and looked after me, took me nice places and gave me nice gifts. I guess that he wasn’t that nice.” Lance admitted and Keith let that sink in.  
“So, you know who he is?”   
“I do. But I don’t know what I can do about it. It’s essentially sex work.” Lance whispered, burying his face in Keith’s neck.   
“Give me his details, well sort it.” Keith twisted and pressed a kiss to Lances forehead who smiled softly at the contact.   
“Ok.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek and then settled down to actually sleep, hand fisted over Keith’s heart as his breathing evened out. Keith’s mind was whirling, but he had Lance with him safe now, had him in his arms where Keith knew where he was and that he was not going to be touched by anyone else and that provided enough comfort to fall asleep to lances rhythmic breaths.


	9. sea

Lance woke Keith up when he stood up from the bed. Keith instantly realised something was amiss and eyes opened so quick the early morning sun blinded him momentarily.   
“Hey.” Keith made grabby hands at Lance who chuckled and leant over him too stroke down his face.   
“Hey Mullet. I’m just gonna phone the doctor ok? And get something to eat.” Lance stood up and Keith nodded, accepting this explanation and dropping his hands back to the bed. He had been warm, and comfortable, and wrapped around Lance what more did he need?   
Wait.   
Why was he wrapped around Lance? Keith blinked the sleep from his eyes like he could unfog his brain and it all came rushing back. Lance had crashed through his door at the early hours after a ‘date’ that went wrong where he was drugged and...oh shit. Keith started to shake, he was so fucking angry again and he didn’t know what to do with that anger. He needed to get a hold of Pidge, but they couldn’t until after the police didn’t do anything. Unless Lance didn’t want the others to know? He had come to Keith in his drunken, drugged state, had professed his love for Christ’s sake. And Keith had told him they would discuss that once he was sober.   
Once he was sober.   
Oh fuck now what? Were they going to dance around the bush? Ignore it happened? Maybe Lance wouldn’t remember and it would just be a bitter sweet memory in Keith’s mind when he needed the comfort of having heard it only once? He couldn’t tell which was worse, facing it and hearing the straight up rejection or just never discussing it. This was so fucked up.   
Keith was lying on the bed, eyes covered by his hands, groaning quietly when Lance walked back in.  
“You having a crisis?” Lance chuckled and put a coffee on Keith’s side of the bed.   
“Yes.” Keith groaned and sniffed out the coffee, dropping his arms. “What did the doctor say?”   
“I have an appointment in an hour.” Lance sat on the bed, one long leg tucked under him, the other off the side of the bed.   
“Want me to come with you?” Keith offered, sitting up and pulling the covers with him, not ready to face the morning cold quite yet, before grabbing his drink and letting it warm his hands.   
“Would you? I’m feeling really fragile.” Lance nodded and Keith reached one hand out to rest on the others thigh, who winced slightly but grabbed Keith’s hand and put it back on his leg when he tried to remove it.   
“Of course, I’m still off the rest of the week. I got you Lance. We’ll go get breakfast after, and then we can go back to yours and you can put your own clothes on, I’m sure that will help you feel more, comfortable.” Keith tried, rubbing his thumb over Lances skin who shrugged.   
“Your clothes are comfy.” He mumbled then dropped his shoulders, sighing. “I don’t know what to do. I started panicking on the phone because I was alone Keith. You were literally in the other room, I could hear you arguing with your brain and I still panicked. What the fuck am I meant to do now?”   
“Lance. Last night was fucking traumatic. No one is expecting you to be ok. You want me to stay with you for a while that’s fine, we’ll chill at whichever house you feel comfortable in, we can go get Cosmo from Shiro and Matt and you can have him around too.” Keith put the coffee down and Lance leant into him, nodding. “I’m sure he’s driving them crazy anyway. He’s meant to be teaching them about the struggles of owning a bear sized dog to put them off of getting a husky, not sure he hasn’t put them off having a dog all together.”  
“But he’s your service dog?” Lance sniffled and Keith chuckled, stroking his hair.   
“Yeah, and he listens to me. He runs circles around those two. You remember Christmas? He had at least 40 percent of the turkey just because he kept barking at Matt.” Keith nuzzled Lances hair. “He looked after me in my worst state, he can look after you for a while. Just keep him out of the pool or you will no longer have white walls.”  
“Valid point. Do you not miss him?” Lance pulled back and then nibbled his lip.  
“Yes, but it is nice to not have to hoover 5 times a week, especially when he comes to work with me. I can’t work out how he leaves so much of the stuff around.” Keith chuckled. “Cosmo isn’t gone forever, the others have had him a week, he goes to Pidges when I can’t take him into work sometimes, Hunks family regularly steal him when they go on those super long hikes, though whether that’s for his benefit or to pull his Dad up the hills I don’t know and I don’t ask. Cosmo is my dog, but he is the groups pet.”   
“ok. I think that would be, helpful.” Lance nodded and rubbed his eyes to chase away the tears. “He is used for both. I’ve seen him carry the water bottles as well on a sled.”   
“Hey, he’s happy and worn out at the end of the day and doesn’t get 9pm zoomies, this is fine by me.” Keith reached out and stroked Lances hair away from his face. “You go this, because you don’t have to do any of this alone ok?”  
“I know.” Lance smiled, genuinely, split lip showing, eye obviously black and Keith shook his head, reaching into the draw to hand him a lip balm. Lance slathered it on and winked the best he could. “Ready for my close up?”  
“Always.” Keith rolled his eyes and Lance actually blushed. Keith had no idea what was happening, but he was ok with it for the minuet. Lance didn’t need a boyfriend, Lance needed a best friend, and that’s what he would be, his heart be damned. “You want some clothes?”  
“You saying I cant go to the doctor in the nude?” Lance pouted and then winced, taking a deep breath as he shuddered. “No, cant make that kind of joke yet.”   
“I’ll get you my biggest jumper, but you have to promise not to laugh.” Keith pointed at him and Lance tilted his head to the side. Keith went to his wardrobe and got out his ‘comfort box’ that Shiro had made him. He did it every year, a new one, topped up to the brim with things he knew Keith loved for when he was feeling shitty but didn’t want to burden people. On top was the biggest jumper Keith had ever owned. It had been one of Shiro uni jumpers which was too big for him, but had the perfect level of worn in. Blue, with the uni logo long since washed off, and covered in awkward bleach marks where someone had decided to try and give it a tie dye look. It was hideous, Keith had pulled at the sleeved and chewed them enough that they were frayed and had thumb holes cut into them, but it was so comfortable. It covered most of the way down his thighs and he got lost in the hood which was perfect when he wanted to hide.   
“Oh wow. I love it.” Lance chuckled and made grabby hands. Keith chucked it at him and he instantly buried his face in the fabric, taking a couple of long inhales. His shoulders dropped, back relaxed and face came out much happier. Keith took that as a win. He then grabbed a pair of loose boxers and jogging bottoms, putting them onto the foot of the bed for the other before grabbing his jeans and a fresh top.   
By the time he was finished getting dressed Lance was stood doing the same, pulling the joggers on tentatively. Keith left him to it and brushed his teeth, hearing Lance whimper outside the door. He poked his head around the frame to find Lance assessing the damage on his coat. He looked up with tears in his eyes and Keith spat his mouth before rushing back to his side.   
“Its ruined.” Lance was shaking again and Keith soothed him, pulling the Brunette to his chest and rocking them gently.   
“Someone may be able to fix it Baby it’s ok.” Keith bit his lip he didn’t mean to let that slip at all but Lance gripped him harder so he didn’t correct it. No use putting too many words forward it would only cause more confusion. “It’s ok.”  
“Ok. I have to get a grip or we aren’t going to make it to the Doctors.” Lance rubbed his eyes hard but didn’t lift his head from Keith’s chest so Keith didn’t let him go, rocking them gently. “I need to call a taxi.”   
“You brush your teeth, I’ll call the taxi.” Keith told him and Lance nodded, squeezing Keith one more time before standing, hanging his coat up and going to the bathroom.   
“Can you stand in the door please?” Lance called and Keith was there in a shot, leaning on the frame as he dialled the number, curing the fact that his truck didn’t work because he didn’t want Lance to be around more people than he needed. He wanted to keep him curled up comfortably on his sofa, supplied with snacks and love and affection until he felt better, not dealing with random people. He wanted to protect and show him that he was worth so much more than that guy had shown him and he didn’t know quite how to put that into actions.   
“You look cute in that.” Keith commented once he put the call in, Lance was trying to brush his hair into submission but it wasn’t working. Lance blinked at him owlishly like he had forgotten Keith was even there. “Adorable little sweater paws.” Keith came up behind him and Lance blushed again, but still turned to smack Keith around the face with said paw, the fabric having no bite but the pair chuckling anyway. Lance put his hand on Keith’s face, running his thumb over his cheek gently, mouth twitching like he was having an internal struggle. Keith rested his hand on Lances hip but let him get through it in his brain. He didn’t need to speak, he needed to listen.   
Lance continued to stroke Keith’s cheek but his eyes flitted ay before he dropped his hand, biting at his split lip again. Keith felt like he just lost something and didn’t like it one bit. But Lance needed him to think like a friend not like a lover. Not think about how cute he was when he reacted to being called a good boy, or how well he fit into Keith’s arms at night, or how he had grabbed him tighter when he called him Baby. He needed to be Keith, just Keith. And he could do that. He would force himself to just be Keith.

**********

Keith stood up from his chair in the doctors waiting room when Lance came out, pale and uncomfortable. Lance reached for his hand and they walked out like that, Lance pinned to his side, right up until they sat on a bench by the sea. He didn’t speak but also clung to the other man like it was the last thing he would feel. Keith let him, holding one hand, then swapping to have that arm around him, Lance holding his other hand in both of his. The sea was calm, the rhythmic sway of the tide lulling them both gently as they watched it.   
“The doctor said there was internal damage.” Lance mumbled so quiet Keith almost missed it. “It really fucking hurt.”  
“You did it though, did he do tests?” Keith ran his hand up and down his shoulder and Lance nodded. “Did he advise you what to do next?”   
“No sex for a while, avoid spicy foods.” Lance tried to make a joke but it fell flat. “I can take the clothes and a statement to the police.”   
“Ok, want to do that?” Keith treaded carefully. He knew what it was like to be caught on that knife edge f too afraid to do something he really should so he as not going to push too hard.   
“I think I should. But I think I’ll write the statement if I can. I can’t remember anything it’s like someone put a black box over the event. I can’t remember anything other than going to the loo then ending up at your door. I don’t even know if I paid the taxi.”  
“He drove off in a hurry last night, I think he didn’t care.” Keith stroked him again and kissed the crown of his head gently. “You can do that later, well put the stuff you were wearing in a bag and airtight seal it for you to take down.”   
“Thank you.” Lance sighed. “Thank you for everything.”  
“Any time.” Keith promised and squeezed him gently.   
“Thank you for not taking advantage of me throwing myself at you, its blurry but I think I did.” Lance looked up through his lashes and Keith smiled gently.  
“It’s been a hot minuet since someone was that insistent on kissing me, I took it as a compliment.” Keith tried to brush it off but Lance had a sad smile back on his face. “Do you want to discuss it?”   
“Yes, and no. I want to sleep can we go home?” Lance asked, fidgeting under Keith’s arm.   
“Which home?” Keith didn’t push, Lance had the power here not him.   
“Yours. If you don’t mind me wearing your stuff still?” Lance tugged at the jumper, nibbling on the sleeve the same way Keith did and he shook his head.  
“You can always wear my stuff, I wear like four outfits all the time anyway.” Keith chuckled and stood up, offering his hand again which Lance took instantly, leaning heavily into him. “We walking or taking a cab?”   
“Lets walk. Its not far.” Lance turned to Face the ocean one more time. Keith was stuck by just how beautiful his best friend was yet again. His eyes matched the ocean on a clear day, even with one of them surrounded by a bruise he had an air of mystery and seduction about him that just came naturally to the Cuban, hair messy and slightly curly from not having his usual routine to keep it in check. Keith’s jumper hung off of him like a sack and he just managed to look adorable, Keith wanted to wrap him up and spend the whole day cuddling him. And Keith decided he could do exactly that.   
“Let’s grab some snacks on the way.”


End file.
